Needle love
by Smiley2011
Summary: How I got my ideas to expand for B.A.T.H! As she finds it hard to overcome the loss of Edward, Bella does something drastic! On top of the Seattle Space Needle Bella is refusing to come down, as she waits for her love a certain vampire family is moving in


**This was the starting point for Big Apple Tall Heights! I wrote this about three years ago as a quick spill of emotions…enjoy!**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Needle Love**

**Bella's POV**

I haven't eaten, slept or spoken to anyone for the past two months and now Jacob won't even talk to me. I haven't 'seen' Edward since the motorbike accident. I can't do this anymore! Charlie's about to send me to an asylum and Renee hasn't seen me in six months. I need to see Edward; I need him! But how? I need to do something that won't only show him as a ghostly figure; it will show him as the pure godlike figure I remember him as. Ouch, my chest hurts when I think about him. But, I have to do something, which goes against everything I've ever believed in. I'm going to have to draw attention to myself. But how? Well I have actually thought about this. In quite a lot of detail actually. Well, when you haven't been involved in a conversation for what feels like forever, you have some freethinking space. My plan is to drive to Seattle, make my way up to the top of the Space Needle and then wait for my 'Ghost' to appear for one last time. I plan it to do it a week on Tuesday so I have time to make my excuse to leave.

Today's the day! I woke up at six to make Charlie's breakfast and to say goodbye before I left. He looked at me, confused.

"Are you alright Bella?" He knew it was a stupid question but it was the only thing he could think of in the split second he had.

"Never better," I smiled a smile that I could feel didn't reach my eyes but Charlie didn't really notice. He smiled sheepishly back before he kissed my hair before he told me to have a good day at school. He got into the cruiser and drove off. I shut the front door and my face dropped. I ran upstairs to get dressed and brush my teeth. I jumped into my truck, pulled out of the drive way and drove to Seattle.

I arrive about three and a half hours later. I drove along the Seattle lanes searching for the Needle when I saw it poking up my eyes got wider and I drove towards it. I parked up just outside of the Space Needle and jumped out of my truck without locking it. I almost ran though the doors into the building but stopped dead when I realised my speed. I calmly walked over to the lifts and pushed the button to call the lift. It opened just before my foot began to tap really loud. As the lift doors opened at the top, I sighed. I slowly walked out of the lift into the restaurant. It was full of families and couples. I walked swiftly away and into an empty corridor I slowed my pace and read every door sign. _Janitor, Supplies, Restricted Do Not Enter. _That the door I wanted. I looked at the handle and placed my hand on it. I almost knew it would be locked but to my surprise it was open. I pushed the door slightly and a slight draft came through. It was an old staircase, winding up higher. I eagerly ran up them and found another door that had three bolts on it and a final lock with a key in it. I slowly undid the bolts. I paused to rethink the plan when I heard a velvet voice over my shoulder.

_ Don't do this!_ The voice was soft but serious. I turned around slowly to preserve the sight. There he was standing in front of me with an anxious look on his face. I smiled but his expression stayed the same.

_What are you doing Bella? You're going to get killed!_ He looked like he was going to cry. I looked down but the attraction to his face was too much. I took in a deep breath and turned around to twist the key in the door. I pushed the door open slowly to find the wind not blowing and the sky clear. I turned around to ask Edward to come with me but he was already gone. So I shut the door and locked it with the key from the other side. I slipped the key into my pocket. I slowly walked to the curved white bit of the point, sat down and waited.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the train going back to Chicago to see my family again. It must have been about three months since I'd seen them all. I popped in from time to time. I sat perfectly motionless as the train jerked along the track. My eyes where shut and I moved my chest slightly making sure I didn't look dead. I listened to everyone's thoughts. The pregnant lady opposite was wondering how long it will take for the baby to start kicking. The man at the other side of the carriage panicking that he wouldn't make it his meeting on time. Then there is me, the worst person in the world. I hurt the love of my life to protect her and I swore I would never go back to interfere in her life again but I can't even check how she's doing. I pretend that she's forgotten about me, it makes it easier that way. But there always a part of me that in some ways hopes that she still loves me as I still love her. I got off at the station and came above ground form the underground to discover Alice and Jasper leaning against a poster at the mouth of the railings. I walked – at human speed – to their sides. Before I could say anything they pulled me along behind them into a small black convertible with the roof up. They read my expression and started to talk. Even though I could read their minds they spoke aloud to let each other know what the other was thinking,

"Edward, Bella's in trouble!" Alice said as Jasper's speed increased. Alice turned around to look into my eyes while I read her vision. There, on the top of the Seattle Space Needle was a small girl surrounded by news choppers and the building being evacuated with all three emergency responses on the ground along with more news groups. The girl was calm and patient as the police tried to find a way of getting her down. The calm girl was sitting in the curvature of the needle at the top of the tower stand had her arms around her knees and her head resting on her knees. The calm, patient, beautiful girl was my Bella. My gorgeous Isabella Swan I haven't seen in months. But what was she doing? But when I looked at her face the vision faded and I realised we were at the house Carlisle and Esme had bought a few months ago. All three of us raced inside to find everyone around the large forty inch television in the front room. They had the news on with the same story as Alice's vision. Big red, lettering across the bottom of the screen, saying BREAKING NEWS. A news reporter at the scene speaking into a microphone, pointing to the top of the tower. He was interviewing a police officer.

"So do we know the reason why the girl is at the top of the tower?" the reporter asked the officer.

"No, we assume she wants the jump but we're trying to get an officer up to talk to her." The officer pointed to another officer who was getting into a harness and having ropes attached to him. I took in an unnecessary breath. Alice comforted me but I hardly noticed her.

"I see," the reporter looked at his piece of paper and read out another question. "Do we know who this girl is; I mean why does she want to jump?" My eyes got wider as I waited for the answer.

"We think we have the identity of the girl, her name is Isabella Swan, and we're trying to contact her family…" The officer got cut of short when a loud, powerful voice came booming though the crowd. It was Charlie.

"BELLA...BELLA!" He was half shouting and half crying. Charlie ran towards the officer with the harness. He shouted at him. "YOU GET MY BABY GIRL BACK ON THE GROUND…YOU HEAR ME!" He sank to his knees and sobbed. They then cut back to the news reader in the studio. Our silence was broken as Esme spoke.

"What is Bella doing?" she looked at Alice as if somehow Alice saw something before. But Alice shook her head

"I haven't been looking for Bella and nothing popped up! The only thing I got to indicate something was wrong was the original vision!" Carlisle looked at me. I didn't move but I could see myself in his thoughts.

"Edward…" He rushed to my side. But I couldn't move. I knew this was my fault, I knew leaving her would be hard and I knew how much it would hurt her but I didn't expect her to loose it!

"We need to get to her… we need to stop her!" I almost shouted. I looked at Carlisle. My hands were shaking and teeth were crashing downs against each other harder and harder every second. Jasper and Emmett stepped forward. My eyes still looked on Carlisle's; he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We will." His voice was soft but strong. He looked at Rosalie and spoke quickly.

"Rose book the flights and don't argue, just do it." She sighed and flicked her hair before shooting out of the door. Alice disappeared and came back in a flash.

"I've got the passports and Rosalie is just printing off the tickets now." At that moment Rosalie came in with a piece of paper.

"We're good to go!" Before she could get the last word out I was out of the front door with everyone else quickly on my heels. We got in the black Jeep and drove quickly to the airport.

**Bella's POV**

There are a lot of police under the Needle now. I didn't expect to be here this long but I can feel the buzz of Edward's Ghost in my body. Many police officers have asked to speak with me but I didn't want to speak to anyone. I have Edward, well the best thing next to the original, next to me.

"Bella…Bella!" I hear someone screaming my name from the bottom of the Needle but I can only just hear them. It was Charlie. How did he get here? I thought he was at work! Why is he here? He's going to make me get down but I don't want to! I want to be up here with Edward forever!

"Isabella?" It was the man behind the door again. I didn't want to speak but I needed him to tell Charlie I'm ok. I got up and walked over to the door. I pressed my ear against it and answered.

"Its Bella" I replied out of habit.

"Ok Bella, can you open the door please?" I sighed. I had already told him no.

"No, I don't want to!" I started to walk back over to were I was sitting when I suddenly heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Bella?" It was a husky voice, low but panicky. Jacob was standing on the other side of the door.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran on all fours over to the house were I slowly began to run on two legs. I slowed my run to a jog as I climbed the steps and pushed open my front door.

"Hey dad!" I shouted but as I finished my sentence I saw him on the sofa in front of the TV with his mouth hanging open. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Ha, watching one of those types of shows are we?" I laughed and nudged him but he didn't move. My expression fell.

"Dad? What is it?" He didn't answer but he lifted his arm and pointed at the TV. I slowly turned my head. He was watching the news. At the bottom of the screen was BREAKING NEWS. I looked at the pictures on the screen. It was Seattle's Space Needle. I gathered that from just a little glimpse of it. My mum used to take me there and we used to look out of the viewing deck. It was so high up. I saw there was a person on the top of it. I thought 'wow they're brave'. But then I saw who it was and I was out of the door faster then lightning.

**Bella's POV**

"Jake?" I asked as my ear pressed against the door.

"Bells…what are you doing?" I could hear him trying to open the door, but without success.

I didn't reply.

"Jake?" I repeated. It was the only thing I could come up with. Why was he here? What did he want? Why is it only now that he seems concerned about his promise? I realised I wasn't listening to him.

"…saw you on the TV and came straight here! What are you doing, Bella?" His voice was strained and muffled. It felt nice to hear his voice but it isn't the voice I want, the voice I need. After a few seconds I answered.

"I need him…" My voice was barely above a whisper yet Jake still heard me.

**Soooo…you want me to continue? Its OK if you don't and you find it terrible and you'll never want to hear from me again…_although_ a review may be sweeter!**

**Shall I or shall I not continue?**

**Loves and smiles to all!**

**Smiley2011xx**


End file.
